Blue Spirit Blues
by Ambrant Arandel
Summary: Sequel to The Prince's Gift. Zuko is captured and tried for treason and Sokka ends up being the one who has to go save him. Rated M for violence in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender; otherwise you'd be seeing these stories on Nick. I am also not sure of the name of Zuko's sister. One of the TV episode web sites had it listed as Azula, but around here she has been referred to as Zula. Oh well, if I'm wrong just over look me. Special thanks to Vicki So for her fantastic job at beta reading.

**Blue Spirit Blues**

**Prologue.**

"Please, Uncle!" Zuko begged. He hated trying to do things this way, but threatening and cajoling had thus far failed so the young fire prince was pretty much stuck with abject pleading. "You MUST show me the 'Blue Dragon Flame'. It could mean the difference between catching the Avatar or having him escape again."

"No, Zuko." Iroh adamantly refused. "The Blue Dragon Flame will not help you catch the Avatar."

Zuko growled. A few days ago he had managed to commandeer a new ship from the remnants of the North Pole invasion fleet. The captain had been an old friend of Iroh's who had been getting ready to retire and had been more than willing to be 'subdued' and have his ship taken over by the Dragon of the West. They had stayed up late into the night drinking; Zuko had been obliged to attend, and the old friends had talked of their old exploits together. The old captain had recounted the awesomely powerful Blue Dragon Flame attack that Iroh had apparently mastered, which was rumored to combine the powers of airbending and firebending into a devastating attack.

Since that day, Zuko had not ceased to pester his uncle for the knowledge he had never let him know he possessed.

Today being no different, the two of them walked toward the bow of the ship. The ship had put into port yesterday afternoon and they were going to be taking on supplies today. Once completed, they would set sail for the North Pole once again to await the Avatar's departure. The waiting was driving Zuko insane.

Zuko sulked, trying to think of another way to coerce his uncle into teaching him. He would have probably tried just about anything.

Zuko stopped when he realized his uncle was not walking anymore. He looked back at the haunted face of the general as he stared out in front of him. Zuko turned to see Fire Nation soldiers surrounding the crew.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zuko demanded.

"Oh, nothing much big brother." A familiar female voice said behind him. "We're just going to arrest uncle for treason."

Zuko turned to face his sister Azula. She stood there smugly with her arms crossed as the soldiers surrounded himself and his uncle.

* * *

The trip back to the Fire Nation port of Xiamen had been a short one. Zuko had spent his time in the brig with his uncle. While he was not technically under arrest, he was still a banished prince, which meant his sister could pretty much do whatever she pleased with him. 

Iroh was bound once the ship landed and the two of them were escorted off the ship under heavy guard. Azula looked pleased with her catch as she brought them to the commander of the port.

"Princess Azula, an honor to have you among us." The commander said with a smile that didn't touch his eyes. Apparently he really DID know Azula. Zuko smirked.

"Thank you commander. I want you to have the royal inquisitor sent for as well as the royal executioner. My uncle has been convicted of treason and is to be executed in front of witnesses." Azula said imperiously.

"WHAT?" Zuko screamed. "You mean you're not even going to have a trial? Uncle has been a proud soldier of our nation for longer than the two of us combined have been alive…"

The blow that struck Zuko sent him to his knees. He looked up through the pain at his sister's smiling face. The port commander looked stunned. Azula merely nodded her thanks to the guard that had struck him. "It would appear my brother might be joining him as well." Azula sneered as she knelt down in front of Zuko.

"If you insist, we'll be nice enough to wait and execute uncle Iroh right next to you. His trial was concluded before I left the capital. Father signed his death warrant and gave it to me. You, however have yet to be tried. I didn't receive these letters from Admiral Zhao until after I had left. They say he suspects you of having helped the Avatar instead of hunting for him." Azula said smiling.

"That's absurd." Zuko shot back.

The second blow came as a kick to Zuko's stomach. The force brought him down onto his hands. Zuko coughed uncontrollably as he looked down at his wrists. He noticed the ivory bracelet that Katara had given him and tried to take reassurance from it. He looked up at his sister's guards and growled.

"I don't know if 'absurd' is the word I would use, brother. You apparently knew the Avatar had returned before anyone else, and yet had not bothered to share that information. Both you and uncle actively undermined Zhao's efforts to capture the Avatar, and reports from the survivors at the North Pole place you in combat with Admiral Zhao just before his disappearance. You also seem to have been spared by the Avatar during the battle, while other soldiers perished." Azula said menacingly. Zuko's stomach was starting to feel worse and it wasn't from the kick.

"There was also an interesting message from Zhao concerning this 'Blue Spirit'; who saved the Avatar not once, but twice from his custody. Apparently, your ship was spotted close by both times the Blue Spirit appeared. Zhao had his suspicions when he saw a pair of distinctive broadswords the Blue Spirit had been seen using hanging on the wall of your old ship. When he questioned you about them, you said that you didn't know how to use them. Brother, I KNOW you are an expert in the use of the broadsword. And now, I have proof you have been helping the Avatar." Azula said smugly.

Azula reached down and revealed the bracelet partially covered by Zuko's sleeve. "These bracelets have been circulating through the Earth Kingdom for some time now. It seems some Water Tribe boy carved a few of them and they came to the attention of King Bumi. They are all the rage now among earthbenders and waterbenders who believe in the Avatar. Amazing that you would have one."

"It was a birthday present." Zuko growled.

"From dear sweet uncle Iroh no doubt, a known criminal charged with treason. Your future isn't looking very good, brother. Whereas with you out of the way, mine is looking brighter and brighter." Azula said smiling.

Zuko stopped himself from retorting. The truth of where the bracelet had come from would be more damaging than the story Azula already believed. Iroh had apparently come to this same conclusion.

"I did not know the bracelet's significance when I gave it to him." Iroh lied.

Zuko looked up at his uncle as he stared straight forward. He had the impassive look of chiseled stone. Zuko's heart ached to see how much his uncle cared for him, that he would try to protect him even now, like he would his own son.

"Very well, uncle." Azula said happily. "We'll see then. We can avoid this entire trial. Zuko if you will destroy that bracelet, I will consider the matter concluded and you can return to living in exile. You can get onboard that ship and can go live someplace for the rest of your days while I look for the Avatar. Iroh will no longer be any of your concern. However, if you refuse, you will be tried for treason and executed alongside him. So will you destroy the bracelet?"

Everyone was looking at Zuko as he stared at the smooth surface of the bracelet. It was smooth like her skin. Incinerating the bracelet would be like burning her, and Zuko now realized it would be like burning part of himself. He never imagined the simple ivory bracelet could carry any more significance than it already did for him. He looked up into the face of his doom and smiled coldly at his sister.

"No."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter I.**

Katara collapsed onto the bed in the small apartment she shared with Sokka in the palace. Since they were companions of the Avatar, they were given the royal treatment. Even Pakku had started treating her with more respect. She hated to admit it, but he'd even started acting like a grandfather toward the two Water Tribe siblings. After training, he and Katara would sit and talk for hours about home and how Gran-Gran was doing.

It hadn't come as a very big surprise to Katara that Pakku was planning a trip to the Southern Water Tribe to 'protect the remnants' of their sister tribe. She hoped even more that he would find everything safe.

Katara looked over to the wall where she had hung the Blue Spirit mask. She wondered vaguely what Zuko was doing now. They had been forced to face each other in combat. Katara's power had grown since coming to the North Pole, but Zuko was older and had a fair head start on his training. That, and the fact that he had Iroh with him to teach him every step of the way made it hard for her to believe that she could have bested him.

Katara thought she could probably stop Zuko NOW, it was just that when she had first started her training she was pretty sure that she couldn't have stopped him THEN. She couldn't really say that Zuko had gone easy on her, but if he had wanted her dead, then she would have been. It was unlike the Fire Nation to leave enemies alive in their wake especially when they would probably come back to hunt you down.

Katara rolled over and stared at the mask. Sokka hated the thing, but Katara took comfort from it. She wondered if Zuko even realized that the Blue Spirit was generally associated with the Water Tribe. Considering what he had used it for, it was entirely possible.

Most people in the Water Tribe didn't give the mask a second glance. Some of the more spiritual people in the Water Tribe might even possess a similar mask. Many had heard of the Blue Spirit and thought that the spirits had awakened to protect the Avatar. Others thought it must be some sort of brave Water Tribe hero going out to stop the Fire Nation. She doubted, however, that any of them would believe who the Blue Spirit REALLY was. So far it was a secret only Sokka and Aang shared with her. Well, that they all shared with Zuko.

Katara could hear Sokka outside the room talking to Aang. After a few minutes, the young warrior came in and collapsed onto his bed groaning. His own training tended to be more physically demanding than her own.

"So did you manage to make it today?" Katara asked curiously.

The grin Sokka flashed her was all the answer she needed. The boy had been training harder than the rest of the young men. He was probably going to have to face more Fire Nation soldiers than the rest of them and sooner too. As soon as Aang was done training here he had to go to the Earth Kingdom to be trained there. Katara was sure that Bumi would be glad to teach Aang, but first they had to break through a blockade of Fire Nation ships that knew exactly where he was.

"Yeah, I managed to finally make that jump." Sokka said in triumph. "I can't wait to move on to the next level."

Katara shook her head and got up. She walked over to the tub and pulled some water from the pool in the corner of the room and filled it. She quickly heated it to a comfortable temperature and then turned to Sokka. The smell of sweaty warrior overpowered her senses.

"Well, I was going to ask you to leave while I took a bath, but on second thought I think you need it worse than I do." Katara said waving a hand in front of her nose.

"Hey! I don't stink!" Sokka cried in indignation as he jumped up from his bed.

Katara laughed and elbowed him in the stomach. He let out an 'oof' and plopped back down quickly. Katara winced and tried not to reach for her elbow to rub it in front of him. Sokka had been training hard the past few weeks, and now his abdomen had grown quite hard. Not that she was going to admit that to him though. "Well, you can't really say that smelling like a sweaty, grunt warrior smells pretty can you?"

Sokka grumbled but got up from his bed to take his bath. They were eating in the main hall and he didn't like looking like a smelly grunt in front of Yue's father. Katara excused herself and went to go find something to do before dinner.

She wandered around for a while until suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. "There you are!"

Katara was whirled around until she was looking up into the face of a handsome young Water Tribe boy. "Please. Tell me your answer. I have to know!" The young boy said staring into Katara's eyes with obvious longing.

"Uh, who are you?" Katara said slowly.

"What? Please don't play games with me Sienna!" The boy said almost crying.

"Wait a minute, did you say Sienna?" Katara asked uneasily.

"Yes, what else would I call you?" The boy asked dumbly.

"I take it you know Sienna?" Katara said as realization began to creep through her mind.

"Sienna, what are you talking about?" The boy said in confusion.

"You have me confused with someone else. I'm not Sienna. I'm Katara. Please, take me to Sienna. I haven't seen her in a while and I really would like to speak to her." Katara said smiling.

"You're not Sienna?" The boy said trying to wrap his mind around the concept.

"No she isn't. So please let her go." A familiar female voice said behind him.

Katara looked up to see Sienna standing behind them with a miffed look on her face. "Parmu, I told you not to come here. I'll tell you my answer tomorrow." Sienna said tapping her foot.

Parmu looked back and forth from Sienna to Katara trying to figure out what was going on. Finally he released Katara and bowed before heading off down the corridor. Katara looked up at Sienna and smiled.

"A friend of yours?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, a suitor. He's pretty smitten too." Sienna said smiling to herself.

Katara grinned. "Well, I'm happy to see you made it here okay."

"You too. So tell me, how's Zuko?" Sienna said smiling.

"Alive. He slipped away with Iroh after the battle. I haven't seen him since." Katara said uneasily. The heat from her cheeks told her she was blushing.

"That wasn't what I was asking." Sienna said with a wink. "Come, I was looking for you. My grandmother wants to meet you."

"Your grandmother?" Katara asked dumbly. "Yes. You didn't think Kana of the Northern Water Tribe didn't have any family did you, cousin Katara?"

The look of shock on Katara's face didn't fade the entire way through the city to the small house on the canal. Sienna pulled her along mercilessly as Katara tried to come to grips with the realization. Cousin?

Sienna pulled her inside the house as an elderly woman came into the room from the back. She looked remarkably like Gran-Gran.

"Ah, Sienna! I see you've brought Katara! Excellent!" The old woman said as she hugged Katara closely.

"You know Gran-Gran?" Katara said dumbly.

"Of course. She's my older sister. I was just a baby when she left for the south. Please come in and have a cup of tea with your Great Aunt Hannah. Sienna, make us some tea." Hannah said pulling the girls toward some cushions.

"Yes Granny." Sienna said obediently as she set about making the tea.

"So that means that Sienna is my cousin?" Katara continued.

"Yes, distantly. How else could the two of you look so much alike? Kana was my sister. The two of you remind me of her. My last memories of her before she left look just like the two of you." Hannah said taking the tea she was offered.

Katara tried to absorb this new knowledge as she sipped the tea she was given. The three women sat in silence, enjoying the company of family. Katara looked over at Sienna to notice that she too was now wearing a necklace.

"Nice necklace." Katara said trying to find something to talk about that didn't involve earth-shattering revelations.

"Yes, Parmu gave it to me. He wants me to marry him." Sienna said blushing.

"Congratulations." Katara said smiling back. She'd forgotten that the necklaces were engagement tokens here in the north.

"Yes, the money which that nice young man Zuko sent home with Sienna will make a lovely dowry. I really must thank that young boy if I ever meet him. He saved Sienna from a life of hardship on the streets begging. I owe him my gratitude." Hannah said smiling.

_If you only knew..._ Katara thought to herself. She looked over at the slightly nervous face of Sienna who glanced back at her with a look that said 'please don't tell'.

Katara smiled to Sienna and kept her silence. Telling Hannah the truth would have only hurt the elderly woman. "I doubt you'll be seeing him around here any time soon."

"Being a merchant must keep him busy in the south then. How else could he have afforded so much money to take care of our Sienna?" Hannah said sadly. "He must be a generous and noble young man."

"Yeah, I guess you could say he's a prince among men." Katara said ignoring the glare from Sienna. She couldn't help but have some fun at her new cousin's expense any more than she could help making fun of Sokka.

"Oh you know him too, then?" Hannah asked happily.

"Yeah, he was the one that gave Katara that necklace." Sienna said grinning evilly. Katara corrected her assessment of Sienna. They were definitely related, but there was no way she was ever going to get into one of these little one up battles with her again. Sokka simply didn't fight this dirty. Besides he hadn't exactly _given_ it to her, Aang had taken it back from him and then _he_ had given it to her.

"But that's Kana's necklace isn't it?" Hannah asked.

"Why yes, it is." Katara said proudly. Let's see her explain THAT one.

"Oh, how wonderful. The boy must have asked Kana's blessing if she gave him that necklace to propose with. He sounds like an absolute treasure of a man." Hannah said beaming at the two girls. _Dang it._ Katara thought.

Katara sat there with her eyes struggling to escape their sockets as the corner of her once proud grin twitched uncontrollably. Sienna was trying to keep from laughing and crowing in victory.

"Which reminds me child." Hannah said gravely. "Parmu came by looking for you again. You need to either accept his proposal or give back his necklace."

"You mean you haven't accepted his proposal?" Katara asked curiously, quickly changing the subject.

"No. He gave me the necklace and I took it, but I haven't decided if I want to marry him yet." Sienna said quietly.

"Well, you use your grandfather's dagger if you wish to accept." Hannah said seriously. "You shouldn't keep the young man waiting. It is impolite."

"Dagger?" Katara said in confusion.

"Yes, in the Water Tribe a necklace is given to show a boy's intentions to marry a young woman. However, the proposal isn't official until the young woman returns the gesture by giving him a token of her own affection. Usually something worn, or that can be carried into battle." Hannah said lecturing the young girls in that way that most grandparents have of telling young people things they already know, or at least THINK they know.

Katara looked over to Sienna to find her staring intently at her. It was the same look she usually had on her own face when she was checking to see if Sokka had figured out that he'd just been the butt of a wonderful joke. Katara decided that she didn't like that expression, and if it really DID look that way on her face she was never going to make fun of Sokka again. Well, for a couple days at least.

Realization suddenly dawned on Katara and she gave Sienna a look of 'You didn't!' to which the answering triumphant look was 'Oh yes, I did!' Katara's blood ran cold when she thought about the possibility that Sienna had explained all this to Zuko. It meant Zuko had been in on the joke. She was going to kill him.

"So have you given Zuko anything in return for the necklace?" Hannah asked innocently.

"I… I…" Katara stammered. She had given him a bracelet. She'd wanted to give him something for his birthday to make up for using him to rescue Aang. She'd kissed him when she gave it to him.

The red glow coming from her face probably told Hannah everything. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Sienna said, finally loosing it and rolling around with laughter.

Katara glared at her cousin angrily. "You're just mad he proposed to me instead of you." Katara accused.

Sienna continued to laugh. "Well, I DID offer to take him off your hands."

"What are you laughing about Sienna? What's going on here? Zuko isn't ugly, is he?" Hannah asked in confusion.

"No." The two girls conceded in unison. It wasn't until they sighed in unison that they looked up at each other. It was like looking in the mirror as the two moved.

"Well, there is the scar." Katara said looking at the confused elderly woman.

Hannah seemed to relax and grinned as she prepared to impart more wisdom to the two young girls. "Oh, I wouldn't let that bother you dear. Personally, I find scars attractive. The right scar can make a boy look like a real man. Makes him look all dangerous and mysterious. Why, your great grandfather had a scar that would scare small children." Hannah said laughing as the memory took her back.

"Zuko definitely looks dangerous." Katara admitted. She tried imagining him without the scar. She wasn't succeeding very well. His scar almost defined him as a person. She hated to admit it, but it was kind of cute too, in a creepy sort of way.

The three women finished their tea before Katara got up to leave. Sienna excused herself from the room and Katara was looking around the room when she spied the dagger. "Hannah, does Sienna really like Parmu?"

"Oh yes, she's just nervous about telling him about her past." Hannah said as she put the dishes away.

Katara looked back at the old woman and was stunned to find a sharp-eyed gaze meeting hers. Before she could say a word, Hannah pressed on. "It embarrasses my grand-daughter to speak of it, but I think I can imagine what things were really like for her in the south. Not much passes in front of elderly eyes that doesn't get noticed, despite what you young people might think."

Katara smiled. This was definitely Gran-Gran's sister. Katara got an idea and smiled wickedly. "Can I borrow that dagger?" Katara asked quietly looking back toward the door Sienna had left through. This payback was going to be so sweet…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter II.**

Katara walked along the street with the dagger tucked into her belt. She had some time before dinner, so she set out in search of Parmu. She was still blushing from the idea of Zuko knowing what her necklace was meant for. She hoped he didn't understand Water Tribe customs. If he did, he might think that she…

Katara's mind refused to contemplate the possibility of him having realized the significance of the bracelet. She still couldn't shake the idea of a bunch of little Water Tribe boys running around with topknots and scars on their faces. The idea made her shiver.

He was probably so furious at having been duped he burned the thing to ash or threw it into the ocean at the first opportunity. Though deep down, part of her wondered if he kept it. She thought back to their recent battle. He could have killed her if he'd wanted to, but he hadn't. She had chalked it up to him being too honorable, but now she was beginning to wonder.

Katara found the object of her search in the marketplace. She started towards the boy when Sokka found her. "There you are. I thought you were going to get a bath before dinner?"

"I was, but I met someone." Katara said smiling as she started towards the stall where Parmu was standing.

"Oh, who?" Sokka said uncertainly until his gaze fell on the form of Parmu.

"Oh, man. I didn't mean to intrude on your date. I can go back to the palace if the two of you would like to be alone." Sokka said quickly.

"No silly, I met Sienna." Katara said rolling her eyes.

"You're dating Sienna?" Sokka said stupidly.

Katara smacked Sokka. Hard. "No. I met Sienna at the palace. It turns out she's one of our distant cousins. Her grandmother is Gran-Gran's sister. That guy over there is her betrothed."

Sokka actually looked crestfallen. "Oh well, I can hope."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katara asked with a dangerous tone in her voice.

"I'm just saying, that you've been fawning over that mask you got from Prince Zuko ever since we rescued Aang. You need to find a nice Water Tribe man." Sokka said apparently missing his sister's baleful glare.

"I'll choose who I want, WHEN I want, Sokka!" Katara said vehemently.

Sokka just snorted and looked off to the side. "You know Aang likes you."

This took the wind out of Katara's sails faster than an airbender with a hiccup. "I know." She said quietly. "It's just that he's so young. I don't care about Aang like that."

Sokka just grunted and looked uncomfortable. "So why are you looking for this guy anyway?"

Katara brightened remembering her mission. "Revenge." Katara said with an evil grin.

Sokka said nothing as Katara made her way to Parmu. She was just about to speak when someone interrupted her.

"It's you!" An unfamiliar voice said to her side.

Katara turned to look at a young Water Tribe boy dressed in rich Earth Kingdom garb. He was weighted down with gold on his fingers and his neck.

"Do I know you?" Katara asked slowly.

"Of course you do!" The young man said. "I owe my fortune to you Lady Katara."

"Lady Katara?" Sokka said doubtfully. "I think you DO have the wrong person."

The young man shook his head taking Katara's hand in his. "Oh no, I would never forget that face."

The outburst had attracted some attention, including Parmu who came over and looked at Katara questioningly. "Lady… Katara?"

Katara smiled at Parmu as the young man introduced himself. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. I don't think we were properly introduced before. My name is Ojaki. I'm the one who gave you the ivory bracelet."

Katara suddenly remembered the young man from the marketplace. He had indeed given her the bracelet she had later given to Zuko. "Oh Ojaki! You're right; we weren't introduced. It has been a while. What do you mean you owe your fortune to me?"

"Well my lady, after I met you, my employer packed up and went to Omashu. I tried selling more of my bracelets, and one day I sold one to an earthbender from King Bumi's palace. The next thing I know, I am escorted to the palace to make one for the king himself. I told him about giving one to you, and he told me you were traveling with the Avatar. I've been selling them as fast as I can make them ever since. Benders who believe in the Avatar have been buying them to show their support. When I found out the Avatar was here, I came to meet him. I've been selling bracelets the entire time. I've lost count of how many benders have taken up one of my bracelets." Ojaki said happily.

"You travel with the Avatar?" Parmu said in awe. It was still surprising for Katara, coming from a place so small everyone was related to being in a Water Tribe city where everyone didn't know each other. She just assumed everyone knew who she was and that she traveled with Aang. Katara nodded shyly before remembering her reason for being there.

"Here Parmu, Sienna asked me to give this to you." Katara said sweetly as she handed the dagger to him.

"Sienna asked you to give this to me?" Parmu asked in amazement. Hope flared in the man's eyes.

Katara smiled. "Yes, she's my cousin. That dagger belonged to her grandfather. She's still at home if you want to go talk to her."

Parmu darted off down the street yelling his elation to anyone who would listen.

"What was that all about?" Sokka asked watching the spastic young man fall into the canal from being in too big of a hurry.

"I just made Sienna accept his proposal." Katara said grinning.

Sokka looked at her with a horrified look on his face. "You can be down right evil sometimes, you do know that don't you?"

Ojaki interrupted them again. "So my lady, do you still have the bracelet I gave you?"

Katara suddenly blushed. "Uh no, I'm sorry. I gave it to someone."

Ojaki seemed hurt. "You gave it to someone?"

Sokka snorted. "Yeah, she gave it to her boyfriend Zuko." Sokka said sourly.

Katara was just about to dunk Sokka in the canal with Parmu when Ojaki cried out. "Why that's wonderful! I can think of no better use for one of my bracelets than to confirm an engagement!"

Katara looked at Ojaki in horror. Does EVERYBODY in the Water Tribe know about this custom? Apparently, the only people who didn't know about it were Sokka and herself. _Oh, no…_

Sokka could be blissfully ignorant sometimes. This however was not turning out to be one of those times. Katara watched the entire spectrum of emotion run across his face from indignation, to disgust, to horror. However when he finally looked at her, she saw the emotion that she most dreaded to see… amusement.

* * *

Chief Arnook looked down at the general as he gave his report. He was troubled, but he had learned long ago not to let his emotions show to his subordinates. The ocean beneath you might churn and drag you down to your doom, but as long as the surface was calm no one would ever know it. That was how he felt now. Calm over the undertow.

The Fire Nation attack had been brutal. Without the Avatar his people would have finally been defeated. They would have been conquered and possibly slaughtered. His people could no longer maintain the war as they had for these long decades. His nation was crumbling.

In the beginning it had been a simple matter. Send warriors to fight alongside the Earth Kingdom and hope that alliance stopped the Fire Nation on their soil instead of on his own ocean. He never realized how quickly the Fire Nation could spread. Having so many soldiers in the field and the Fire Nation still able to send such a force against the north could mean only one thing. His people were loosing the war.

As long as Ozai continued his offensive against the world, none could stop him. Arnook searched his mind considering what could be done. There were people within the Fire Nation who did not agree with Ozai, but they were in the minority.

Chief Arnook nodded and dismissed his general. It would be better if Ozai were dead, but the man was too powerful as a firebender and no assassination attempt had succeeded. The Earth Kingdom might frown upon such things, but when half of your people have been slaughtered, you start thinking along those lines. Chief Arnook had resolved long ago that he would NOT allow the northern tribe to fall like the southern tribe.

Chief Arnook got up and went to dinner. He missed having Yue there with him, but he felt reassured every time he looked up into the night sky. He almost thought he could see her reflection there.

Chief Arnook smiled as he heard the two bickering siblings that followed the Avatar. They were nearly all that was left of the Southern Water Tribe, and he had come to treasure the two of them. Sokka had felt something for Yue, and Arnook was certain that he would have gladly traded his life for her own. Katara was a gentle spirit, but had more fire than many of the young women in the north. She was an inspiration.

The two of them quieted down as the chief took his seat at the table along with them and the Avatar. He chatted idly with his commanders over dinner, and only half listened to their replies. Instead, he listened for the half whispered argument between the two. He was not long in waiting. It was a known fact to those who moved about politically, that the most important things ever said were whispered. Shouting might encourage warriors in battle, but listening to a whisper might save a kingdom.

Arnook doubted this would be the case today. Plotting and planning simply weren't in the two siblings. He merely liked listening to the two, jibing with each other.

"Would you like some more fish _Lady_ Katara." Sokka was saying with deliberate joy in his voice.

"Just drop it Sokka, I'm warning you." Katara shot back with a dangerous glare.

"Or what, you're going to have your _boyfriend_ roast me alive?" Sokka snickered.

Katara's glare looked murderous. Sokka apparently had a very low sense of self-preservation, a trait common to all the best warriors.

"You'll be lucky if _I_ don't roast you alive." Katara said acidly.

"Oh, I'm sorry my lady! Why don't you just have one of your servants do it for you?" Sokka said pressing the advantage. Arnook was at least reasonably sure that Katara wouldn't attempt violence at the dinner table. Afterwards however… Arnook made it a point to remember to warn the palace guards.

"Look Sokka, it was nothing. I'm sure he doesn't even realize…" Katara was saying defensively.

"What are you guys talking about?" Aang asked innocently.

"Katara's engaged to Zuko." Sokka said smugly.

It took all of Arnook's training to keep from spewing the seal milk he was drinking all over his prime minister. His advisors looked at him questioningly, as he tried to catch his breath. "Sorry, went down the wrong way." Arnook apologized.

The siblings and the Avatar had apparently not noticed his eavesdropping.

"What do you mean, she's engaged to Zuko?" Aang asked in total bewilderment.

"Well, you remember when Zuko got his hands on Katara's necklace? Well when he offered it to her, it was like proposing. People up here give those necklaces when they propose. When Katara took it back from him, it meant she accepted." Sokka said chuckling.

"It was NOT, Sokka. You have to give a token back to the person who gave you the necklace before it's official." Katara said defensively.

"Yeah, Sokka. I don't think that Katara's really engaged just because of that." Aang said jumping to the defense of his friend and crush. However, it couldn't be said that the Avatar didn't like a good joke either. "Though, she did tell me to give Zuko a kiss the next time I saw him when I told her he wanted me to give her necklace back to her." Aang said with mock suspicion, looking sidelong at the girl.

"No wait, there's more. You remember when Zhao caught you and we had to fly through Fire Nation territory to get away? The Blue Spirit was the one that rescued you. I followed him back and clubbed him when I realized it was Zuko. We tied him up, and before we left Katara gave him some sort of bracelet." Sokka said ready to roll on the floor.

Aang was looking at Katara. The look was priceless. It was a look that was totally confused and yet unsure as to whether or not it wanted clarification. If the sky had turned green, the world would have probably made more sense to the Avatar at that moment.

Katara was livid. "It's not like I knew it was a custom!" Katara said defensively.

"Why'd you give him a bracelet, anyway?" Aang asked quietly.

Apparently Katara could tell he was hurt. "I'm sorry Aang. I just felt guilty for using him like that."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked looking at her through narrowed eyes.

Arnook listened while Katara told Aang about the adventure the two Water Tribe siblings had experienced while Zhao had imprisoned him. Arnook listened to the story with some interest. In the back of his mind a plan was beginning to form. He hated the idea of using the girl for his own purposes, but if it meant protecting his people he would do it.

Arnook leaned over to one of his lieutenants. "I want to know where Zuko is, now!" Arnook whispered. He didn't even need Zuko's cooperation. Sometimes belief in a thing being true was just as powerful as the truth itself.

Arnook looked back over to the two Water Tribe siblings, and said a private prayer for the spirits to forgive him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter III.**

"What do you mean, we've been moved to different rooms?" Sokka raged at the palace servant.

"The king said he was moving you to new chambers." The desperate servant exclaimed. The girl looked ready to bolt from Sokka's glare.

"Come on Sokka it isn't a big deal." Katara said taking the Blue Spirit mask off the wall. "It's not like we have a lot of stuff to move."

Sokka grumbled, but gathered his things as the serving girl excused herself from the room. The two siblings finished gathering their meager supplies and left to go find their new rooms. The two took the directions they were given and stopped outside two large sets of doors on either side of a grand hallway. Katara looked at Sokka in confusion. "Are you sure we didn't take a wrong turn? These are the corridors usually set aside for royalty."

True, Aang had been given rooms in this area, but Sokka and Katara were certain there had been some sort of mistake.

"You're here! Excellent." Chief Arnook said behind them.

Katara turned to see Chief Arnook leading four guards. He walked up to the two young siblings and motioned them forward. "Katara, this will be your room on the right. Sokka, your room is on the left."

Chief Arnook motioned for the guards, who dutifully took up posts by the doors. Katara looked at Sokka who was just as confused and stunned as she was.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Sokka asked.

"Well, it occurred to me that something you said when you first got here was quite correct." Arnook said smiling.

"That being…" Sokka offered.

"Well, your clan is all that's left of the Southern Water Tribe is it not?" Arnook asked seriously.

"Yeah..." The two siblings said in unison, confused.

"And your father that went off to help Earth Kingdom with what was left of your warriors, he leads them does he not?" Arnook continued.

"Yeah…" They both replied, still in unison and still confused.

"Then, since your father leads all that remains of the Southern Water Tribe and you, Katara, are the last waterbender in the tribe, that makes you the prince and princess of the Southern Water Tribe." Arnook said with aplomb. "As such, you should be treated as royalty here."

The look Sokka was giving Chief Arnook was the same one that you would give to a man who had just told you that sharks only smiled because they liked you. Katara hoped her own expression was more polite.

"I'm sorry, and the part I was right about…?" Sokka said dumbly.

"You are a prince." Arnook said simply. "Here, you two get settled. I will be waiting in the grand hall when you're dressed."

"We're already dressed." Sokka said looking to make sure his clothes were indeed still on his body. After what they had just heard, Katara wouldn't have been surprised if they had been naked.

Katara curtsied to the chief and looked at the door. Sokka followed her into her room. The two of them stood there looking at the elegant finery draped around the room. Sokka let out a low whistle. "I wonder what's in my room." He said to no one in particular.

Katara looked around the room until she found clothing lying on the bed that looked remarkably like the clothing that Princess Yue had worn. Katara gazed at the beautiful gown until she heard someone enter the room.

"I'm sorry your highness, I didn't realize you had company, would you like me to come in later?" A young Water Tribe girl asked.

Katara looked at her in astonishment. It took her a moment to realize that she was talking to her. "Oh, uh, no. Please, come in."

The young girl curtsied and entered the room. "Chief Arnook asked me to help you to get ready. He'll be expecting you and Prince Sokka in the main hall."

"There isn't some girl in my room to help ME get ready is there?" Sokka said alarmed.

The young girl laughed as if Sokka were joking. "Oh no, your highness."

"That's good." Sokka said with relief.

"YOU have a manservant." The girl replied.

Sokka looked out the door across the hall and Katara could see an older gentleman dressed in fine servant's clothing standing ready to assist Sokka in his room.

Katara looked down at the dress. "This is for me?"

"Yes my lady. I can get one of your other dresses if you like. I simply thought you would enjoy this one." The young girl said bowing.

Katara looked at the expensive looking wardrobe in the corner of the room. It would probably hold all her tribe's belongings. She really didn't want to think about how many gowns were in it. "This one will be fine. And you are?"

"Nerise your highness. I'm to be your servant while you are here." Nerise said bowing.

Sokka just shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe this."

"Your highness?" Nerise asked looking up toward Katara.

"Yes?" Katara said after a moment of figuring out that she was the one being addressed.

"We'd best hurry to get you dressed. The chief wants you to join him in the grand hall." Nerise said politely.

"I have to go train with Master Pakku." Katara said trying to edge away from the gown.

"Master Pakku is going to be in the grand hall today." Nerise said respectfully. "The chief said something about sending a contingent of men to restore the southern tribe."

Katara stared at her in utter shock. She had heard Pakku mention going to see her Gran-Gran, but it had sounded like a personal trip instead of a royal mission. "I think I better get to the grand hall." Katara said dumbly.

"Yes, your highness, now about your gown…"

* * *

Arnook looked out over the audience in the grand hall. He had all the appropriate people in place. He waited until the two young siblings were escorted into the hall before putting his plans into motion. Katara looked regal in the clothes left by Yue. He had never been able to give his daughter the dress Katara now wore, but he decided that Katara did the gown justice.

He stopped the report that one of his generals was giving him and greeted the two of them. "Please, Katara, Sokka, sit here with me."

The two looked ready to bolt any minute from fright. Arnook did not envy them their position, and after today, life was going to be a little more… interesting for the two.

"Please, continue general." Arnook said as he looked over his audience from the corners of his eyes. All the pieces were now in place. Master Pakku looked on with suspicion. He was the master of his element, just as Arnook was the master of his. Pakku controlled water, while Arnook controlled people. Move just right and those with the talent could move the water around them. A good ruler with the talent could do the same with people. Move here, and they would think one way, move another and they would think totally differently.

The general droned on about something that Arnook could care less about. He only let the old man report to him out of respect for his age and position. His decision had been reached days ago and was already in motion. At heart, the general probably knew this too, but certain respect had to be observed.

Arnook watched the merchants gathered in the main hall. He had hand picked them for this moment. All of them had extensive ties to the Fire Nation. Arnook suspected at least two of them of being spies. Right now he needed those spies. They had to see what went on here today and they had to believe it. The future of his people rested on it.

"Thank you general." Arnook said as the man finished his report. "Please see to the details. Next, I wish to speak to Master Pakku."

"Yes?" Pakku said stepping forward. "What is it? I need to get back to training the Avatar."

Arnook smiled at the master of water. He was always as direct as a tidal wave, and often as gentle. No wonder the girl's grandmother had run away rather than marry him. Such men were often the hardest to control, but the easiest to direct.

"It has come to my attention that you are planning to go to the Southern Water Tribe as soon as you are done training the Avatar." Arnook said impassively.

Pakku was immediately on the defensive. "Yes, I know I need to stay here…"

"Quite the contrary Master Pakku, I think it is a wonderful idea." Arnook said smiling. He was rewarded with a look from Pakku that resembled someone catching a boomerang between the eyes.

"I…" Pakku started.

"I am having men readied for your journey, Master Pakku. I want you to carry ships, warriors and benders to our sister tribe. There may even be some here in the north that might like to settle there as well. You will lead them south on their way. We must see to it that our sister tribe is defended until their chief can return from the war, since Prince Sokka is staying here and helping us." Arnook said pressing on.

"Warriors? But what about the Fire Nation?" Pakku asked incredulously.

"I don't think the Fire Nation will be much of a problem anymore. Ozai has his own problems." Arnook said confidently. Katara and Sokka were sitting slightly beneath him and he gave Katara a significant look. He then measured the reaction of the merchants. He definitely had their interest.

Pakku hadn't missed the look either. He was one of the craftiest men in the northern tribe other than Arnook himself. He knew enough about Arnook to recognize a plot brewing when he saw one. Katara sat blissfully unaware looking at Pakku dumbfounded.

"Of course, Chief Arnook. I will start south as soon as I am able." Pakku promised. Arnook couldn't help but smile. Pakku was one man he could always count on.

Arnook coughed and Pakku stepped away from the raised platform on which Arnook and the two children were sitting. On cue, the messenger came running into the room. "CHIEF ARNOOK! CHIEF ARNOOK!" The messenger cried skidding to a halt on the ice.

"What is it boy!" Arnook said with mock anger. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"I'm sorry sir, I bring dire news about General Iroh and Prince Zuko!" The messenger said prostrating himself on the ground.

"Well get up and let's hear it then." Arnook commanded disdainfully.

"I don't know, it's fairly sensitive…" The messenger said looking around the room.

"OUT WITH IT!" Arnook bellowed. "If it was so important that you interrupted my business then spit it out!"

"Yes sir!" The messenger stammered. "General Iroh and Prince Zuko have been captured by the Fire Nation."

Most people in the room took this as news that fish had returned to swimming, but Arnook jumped to his feet. "Why? What have you heard?" Arnook demanded. He acted as if he had forgotten everyone else in the room, but secretly he watched the merchants for their reaction. They were studying him closely. Good.

"The charge is treason!" The young boy recited.

Arnook looked down and sighed with deep gravity. "What have they said? Have they given any details?"

"No sire." The messenger said desperately.

Pakku stepped up on cue. "What is he talking about Arnook? What's going on?"

"Some things are best not discussed in an open audience." Arnook hissed. This time he did look toward the merchants. They had all taken on the appearance of studied stupidity. Arnook knew however that he had them. By morning they would be making polite inquiries amongst their sources about whether or not there was some sort of alliance between Iroh and Arnook.

Arnook pressed his advantage, prodding the men a little more. "Send a messenger to the Earth Kingdom and let them know what's happened." Arnook ordered.

The momentary twist of the head from the merchants told him that this too had been absorbed. An alliance between Iroh, the Earth Kingdom, AND the Water Tribe would mean business opportunities and information that could be sold for those who had it.

"There is more sire." The messenger said as rehearsed. "Prince Zuko is to be tried for assisting the Avatar."

The gasp that escaped from Katara couldn't have been more appropriately timed. The merchants looked at her, as if for the first time. Arnook knew what they were seeing, because it was what he _wanted_ them to see. They didn't see a young girl, or even a waterbender. What they saw was a young woman dressed as a princess. More importantly, what they saw was a young woman dressed as a princess with a _betrothal necklace around her neck._

These details didn't escape the notice of the merchants and it didn't escape from Pakku either as he turned to Arnook with appalled shock as realization hit him. Arnook merely gave him a wink only he could see and went back to his element.

"Don't worry my dear, I'm sure Zuko is alright." Arnook said in a comforting voice to Katara. For her part she was too stunned to speak, and Arnook hoped it stayed that way for just a while longer. This was taking all his concentration and he didn't need another variable.

The merchants were openly shocked now. They looked at each other, not believing what was being played out in front of them. They would be talking after this and they were going to be learning. Sokka's joke had already started to get around the palace about Katara being engaged to Fire Prince Zuko. This rumor would fuel these men, and turn them to Arnook's will. Those among them that had ties to the Fire Nation knew that all was not well at home. They knew that some of the lords and people had grown tired of the Fire Nation conquest.

Without someone to lead them, the rebels would be dealt with. However if a Fire Prince led them, a Fire Prince who had allied himself with the Water Tribe AND the Earth Kingdom, a Fire Prince who was apparently engaged to a Southern Water Tribe Princess, a Fire Prince who was now being held for assisting the Avatar against his father's will, these rebels and dissidents would be a force to be reckoned with. Ozai was about to have his hands full if Arnook had anything to say about it. All he had to do was influence the right people.

"There is evidence," the messenger continued, "that Fire Prince Zuko is the Blue Spirit who has helped the Avatar escape from Fire Nation twice already."

Arnook watched as the two siblings glanced at each other and immediately started looking uncomfortable. Arnook hadn't believed this part of the report when he had heard it that morning, but now looking at the two siblings, he began to wonder. The merchants had also not missed the exchange. They were now glancing at each other as the reality that Arnook had manufactured began to register to them.

"What evidence do they have?" Katara asked quietly.

Arnook had not expected this. He had hoped to get his over with and everyone out of the room before the siblings would have a chance to speak. He gave a quick nod to the messenger, who then continued.

"He has an Avatar bracelet your highness. An ivory bracelet." The messenger stated.

Katara's hand went to her mouth as murmurs raced through the court. Katara was obviously upset, and Arnook fully understood why. He cursed himself again for involving the girl in his plans, but if it meant securing the safety of his people, he would have given Yue to the Fire Prince.

The messenger was in on Arnook's plans, and must have assumed that Katara was too. Arnook could only look on in wonder as his plan set to work. "I'm sorry my lady." The messenger said to her. "If it helps, they say that when they took him away he was given the chance to destroy the bracelet to prove his loyalty, but he refused."

"He… refused?" Katara said in disbelief. She then lowered her face into her hands and softly began to cry. "They're going to kill him, and it's all my fault."

The look on Katara's face tore at Arnook's heart. He cursed himself again for involving the girl. He looked to the messenger and nodded before looking around the room. "This is not the place for such discussions. I'm sorry gentlemen," Arnook said turning to the merchants, "I'm afraid you will have to come back tomorrow. More pressing business presents itself."

The merchants merely nodded and gave signs that it was no trouble. By tomorrow, Arnook knew that they would have the entire story, at least the parts he wanted them to have. They would believe that Zuko and Iroh were in league with the enemies of the Fire Nation. They would believe that Zuko was going to marry Princess Katara as part of the bargain. They would believe that Iroh and Zuko were planning to overthrow Lord Ozai. There would be just enough truth here and there to make his lie believable. What he hadn't told them, they would imagine for themselves.

As they left, Arnook looked at the square outside. The wind was changing, blowing smoke back out to sea from the fires his people were using to cook their meals. He hoped that the wind would carry with it the threat of the Fire Nation blockade. Pakku just looked at him as everyone left. He then shook his head and shivered. Pakku could bend water, but Chief Arnook was bending the world.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV.**

"You set up that whole thing!" Sokka shouted as he burst into Chief Arnook's private chambers. There were two guards trying desperately to contain the young man, and so far they were having little luck.

"Release him." Chief Arnook said from behind his desk. Sokka glared at the guards and then at Chief Arnook as he sat behind the wooden desk that had been a gift from the Earth Kingdom.

The guards let Sokka go slowly and bowed when Arnook dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "That's very astute of you Sokka. It was meant to look as if it were coincidence, at least to the merchants. I'll make a proper prince out of you yet."

"Well, let's just say I start to get suspicious when people start acting too nice." Sokka said warily. "Aang is downstairs trying to console Katara. She's blaming herself for what happened to Zuko. That IS what happened to Zuko isn't it?"

Chief Arnook sighed from behind his desk. "Yes, the real messenger arrived this morning. I counted it as good news, it made my plans much easier."

"Why did you have to go involving me and my sister in your 'plans'?" Sokka asked defiantly.

Chief Arnook stood up and walked over to the window and looked down into the square outside and then motioned for Sokka to join him. Sokka walked over and saw some children gathered in the square that were being taught to stand at attention.

"How old would you say those children are Sokka?" Chief Arnook asked.

"A little younger than I am, maybe as old as Aang." Sokka replied.

"They are. They're all roughly ten to twelve years old. They're being trained as warriors. After the last attack by the Fire Nation, we lost many good men. I had high hopes that assassinating Zhao would have curtailed the battle, but it wasn't meant to be, I suppose. If the Avatar had not been here, the North would have fallen." Arnook told him.

"Yeah, but Aang was here." Sokka said suddenly unsure of himself.

"Yes, but he cannot remain. The world is bigger than the north. He must leave soon to master earth. What will happen to us when he does? What will happen to those children when the Fire Nation attacks again? Ozai knows we cannot stop him." Arnook said wearily as he went back to sit behind his desk. "What I did was regrettable, yes, but necessary. THAT, little children, is how you defend a country without spilling the blood of its young."

"People think Katara is engaged to Zuko!" Sokka said finding his voice again. He moved away from the window so he wouldn't have to see the children training. It made it easier. He wondered if it was the reason that Chief Arnook had stepped away as well.

"Yes, and whether or not it is the truth is irrelevant. Often it is the _belief_ in a thing that carries the power rather than the truth. To you, it was a joke. Something to hold over your sister so you could have a few harmless laughs at her expense. The truth didn't matter; it was just a joke. Well, I capitalized on that joke. If the right people believe in it though, Ozai is going to have a _very_ uncomfortable summer." Arnook said looking down at his desk.

Sokka deflated and took the chair opposite the chief. "So you're just going to let Zuko die and let my sister feel the guilt for it."

"Sadly, a martyr will do me about as much good as a living prince. Also, it's not like I'm going to _let_ the Fire Nation do anything. They're going to kill him and there isn't anything that the Earth Kingdom or I will be able to do about it. Besides, I was under the impression that you wouldn't really _care_ what happened to the prince." Arnook said looking at Sokka.

"If he died, it wouldn't really hurt my feelings too much. He's been chasing us ever since we left the South Pole. I just don't want Katara to blame herself for it, and I'm not so sure she feels the same way." Sokka said seriously.

"Oh?" Arnook said with interest.

"Something I haven't told anyone is that when we rescued Aang and left Zuko behind, Katara kissed him before we left. I think she may actually be starting to have feelings for him." Sokka admitted.

"That is unfortunate." Arnook said looking off into space.

"It's bloody well more than just unfortunate!" Sokka said losing his temper. "You don't know Katara like I do. She'll demand we go rescue Zuko. He's saved Aang before, even if it was for his own selfish reasons. She won't let him die, it's not in her."

"I say it is unfortunate, because it is." Arnook said levelly. "We cannot allow Katara to go. You know that as well as I do. If she tries to go she will be captured and the hope of the north will die with the both of them. Right now, the people are looking to her as a sign that it might be possible to end this war without further bloodshed. Whether or not it is the truth, it is all they have."

"Aang will also want to go. He is too noble to let Zuko take the fall for this when he saved him." Sokka added.

"The same applies to him. Not only the north, but the entire world is resting its hopes on his young shoulders." Arnook said quietly.

"That might be, but I don't think you'll be able to contain Aang like you would Katara. He WON'T be stopped. You might reason with Katara, or if all else fails tie her up, but Aang can't be stopped that easily." Sokka said looking back toward the window.

"What would you recommend we do then?" Arnook said suddenly.

"Why are you asking me?" Sokka asked incredulously.

"Because like it or not, you are now a prince. For some time now you've had to concern yourself with the welfare of others above your own. I wish I could tell you the seas get easier to navigate, but I will not lie to you. This war and the people of the north are my concern. Your friends are yours. You will have to make decisions at times that will cause you to weep, it's all part of the life we lead." Arnook said seriously staring at Sokka to measure his response.

"You would have given Yue to Zuko if it meant bringing peace, wouldn't you?" Sokka said suddenly. The impact of his words seemed to strike Arnook deeply. He leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily. Arnook did not move or say anything for quite some time.

"And wept bitter tears the rest of my life." Arnook said nodding.

Sokka tried to find something to say. He couldn't. He wanted to get up and walk away from the north, but he couldn't do that either. Yue would have wanted him to help bring peace to her people. He also knew she would have willingly gone with Zuko to secure that peace.

Finally, Sokka decided on a course of action. It might have not been the brightest idea, but it was the right thing to do. He'd just have to let Katara think that she'd forced him into it. "Aang and I will go rescue Zuko."

Arnook nodded and looked over his desk. "I may be able to help."

"I'm open to suggestions." Sokka said finally.

"I have a prisoner down in the dungeon that can take you to Iroh and Zuko." Arnook said uneasily.

"A prisoner? Who?" Sokka asked.

"He's a Fire Nation captain. Iroh and Zuko 'commandeered' his vessel when they left the north." Arnook said smiling. "Apparently this old captain is a friend of Iroh's. If we tell him what we're planning, I think he might go along with it."

"So this captain can get us to the port where they're keeping Zuko and Iroh?" Sokka asked.

"Yes. After that, it's up to you." Arnook said seriously.

Sokka nodded and stood to leave. He headed for the door as he thought about what he might be able to accomplish. He also thought about how convenient it was that they had someone able to take them to Zuko. The thought burned at Sokka for a moment. He stopped at the door and turned back towards the chief.

"You set all this up again, didn't you?" Sokka accused softly.

The old chief was standing and looking out the window again. He didn't say anything for a moment before he grunted. "You're learning."

* * *

Sokka found Katara in her room. Aang was with her. Sokka entered and motioned for Nerise to leave. The young girl left with a worried expression on her face. Sokka didn't know how to soothe his sister, so he opted for the next best thing. He picked a fight in order to take her mind off things.

"Well, I guess we won't have to worry about Zuko any more." Sokka said with a smile as he stretched out on Katara's bed.

"Sokka! How can you say that?" Katara said as a new round of tears threatened to well up.

"Easy. He's been a pain in our neck for long enough, I guess it's his turn to get a pain in his." Sokka said giving a chopping motion to his neck.

Katara looked angry. Good, it meant she wouldn't be crying anymore. Sokka hated that more than anything else. He'd seen too much of it when their mother had died and their father had left for the war. So, he'd learned to pick a fight. It took her mind off things, even if it did mean he would occasionally get soaked.

Katara practically growled at him. She was definitely angry now. "We have to go save him."

"How? He's in a Fire Nation port surrounded by firebenders. The last time we had that problem, it took the intervention of the Blue Spirit." Sokka said stupidly. He immediately regretted it. He could see the wheels beginning to turn in their heads.

Sokka glanced nervously at the mask that Katara had already hung up in her room.

"Maybe the Blue Spirit is exactly what we need." Katara said thinking.

"They can't believe that Zuko is the Blue Spirit if they see the Blue Spirit and Zuko at the same time." Aang echoed.

"Why would the Blue Spirit rescue Zuko?" Sokka pointed out. "Even if he did you might as well sign Zuko's death warrant as a traitor."

The two seemed to deflate for a moment, but they wouldn't be deterred that easily. "I could let them capture me. That way the Blue Spirit could come and rescue me and then have to let Zuko go." Aang said quickly.

"There's no guarantee that they would take you to the place where Zuko was being held. The only way they're going to believe it is if they see the two of them together at the same time. They won't believe _reports_ of the Blue Spirit enough to release Zuko." Sokka said looking up at the ceiling.

"I know you hate him, Sokka, but you could at least _try_ to help us think of something instead of trashing all of our ideas." Katara said testily.

"I am helping. If these ideas of your can't fool me, then you're never going to fool the Fire Nation. Besides, it's not as if the Blue Spirit is a girl." Sokka shot back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katara said angrily.

"It means for this plan of your to work, you're going to need a Blue Spirit. You people keep talking about the Blue Spirit and Zuko as if they aren't the same man. It's not like he's going to show up without somebody to play the part. Someone is going to have to rescue Aang, which means he can't do it, and they would know something was up if the Blue Spirit suddenly changed into a girl. So I guess that narrows down the options of who is going to have to put on that mask and put his life on the line for this little adventure, now doesn't it?" Sokka had not meant for his words to hold so much venom, but he couldn't help it. He didn't like the idea of going to save his worst enemy and REALLY didn't like the idea of his sister starting to fall for him.

Katara looked down mollified. Sokka softened his tone. "Look, Katara if you want to save Zuko, fine. I'll do it, just come up with a plan that I can actually carry out without getting myself killed in the process. I have one other requirement too."

Katara's head jerked up and regained some of its contention. "What's that?"

"You're not going." Sokka said simply.

Katara came alive and looked ready to argue, but Aang stopped her.

"Sokka is right Katara. You shouldn't go." Aang told the girl.

"What do you mean? I can't expect the two of you to go off risking your lives trying to save Zuko _for_ me while I stay here all safe and sound." Katara shot back at the Avatar.

"Yes, you can and you must." Sokka said stubbornly. "I can't be watching out for you AND Aang during this fight. We're going to be lucky to get out alive ourselves. The more people that go, the more chance there is that something will go wrong. You're a princess now, get used to other people risking their lives for you."

"Besides," Aang continued, "It won't be believable if you're there. If you show up they might realize that Sokka is the Blue Spirit."

"That would still mean that it wasn't Zuko." Katara said desperately. Sokka knew that she was fighting a losing battle, if he and Aang were both against her going.

"Yes, but what reason would I have to disguise my appearance? This has to look like somebody else who has a _reason_ to remain anonymous, just like Zuko did." Sokka said finally. "It has to be this way Katara, or else I won't do it. I won't be forced to make the choice between saving Aang or saving you."

Aang and Katara looked at Sokka and then looked at each other. Both of them knew what was riding on Aang being able to stop the Fire Nation. Sokka and Katara had never discussed what they would do if they were faced with the choice of protecting the Avatar or protecting their sibling. Neither if them really wanted to think about it.

"Okay. I'll stay here." Katara said finally.

Sokka slowly let out the breath he had been holding so that the other two wouldn't notice. "I think Chief Arnook can get us to the port, but I need to look at the ships that were wrecked during the battle. I need to get a few things ready. I'm going to be facing firebenders and soldiers and I need to be prepared. Aang, we won't be able to do much planning for your actual rescue because we won't know ahead of time where you'll be kept or what the place looks like."

Aang nodded. "You think you can find some way for us to make it look like I've been captured?"

"If all else fails you can let yourself be actually captured once we're there." Sokka said seriously. "Goodness knows we've played out the scenario for real on more than one occasion."

Sokka got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked him.

"I'm going to get my supplies. I'm going to need every trick I know to do this." Sokka said to her as he turned to leave.

"Sokka." Katara said softly.

"Yes?" Sokka replied. He didn't turn from the door.

"Thank you."

Sokka didn't know if she was referring to the brief shouting match or his roundabout way of volunteering to help, but it really didn't matter. She was his sister, and he would do anything in the world to protect her. Sokka briefly nodded and set out to gather his equipment. Arnook could handle getting them in, but getting out was all up to him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter V.**

It had not been a pleasant couple of weeks for Zuko. He had been beaten, questioned, and beaten some more. He hadn't fully recovered from his ordeal in the north before they had set to work on him. With each blow he would curse Zhao. It wasn't until they had stopped beating him and had allowed him to heal that he realized the royal inquisitor had arrived.

The Fire Lord did at least _claim_ to treat prisoners humanely. Zuko had never seen a torture chamber, but his uncle assured him they existed. However, such things were not permitted for one of nobility, much less royal blood. If they had left evidence of torture on Zuko, it would have meant Azula's death.

The inquisitor had come to inspect Zuko after he had been allowed to clean himself. Zuko had started to be obstinate, but relented. There were no laws that said you had to keep prisoners clean, after all.

The various officials gathered in the inner chambers of the castle to hear the charges brought against Zuko. He listened stoically while the charges were read. If only he had destroyed the bracelet he could have avoided all of this.

Out of some perverse humor, or perhaps because it signified his guilt, Azula had not permitted anyone to harm the bracelet. She had allowed Zuko to keep it so he could stare at it and think about how easy it would be to end the pain. Zuko merely shrugged off the beatings. He'd already experienced more pain in his life than any torturer could have inflicted.

Zuko and Iroh stood in the center of the room facing the royal inquisitor Dali, along with the port commander Hotan, and the princess. Guards filled the room and his sister had allowed the general public to witness the trial.

The trial was just about to get underway when a messenger burst into the room and ran up to Commander Hotan. The man whispered furiously into the ears of the commander before saluting and departing.

Commander Hotan then turned to the royal inquisitor. "Master Dali, it has come to my attention that someone has come to the port looking for General Iroh."

"Bah!" Azula snorted. "Have them arrested and we'll try them as well as co-conspirators."

"I would your highness except they say he has the Avatar in custody and is bringing him to Iroh." Hotan said helplessly.

The entire chamber seemed to burst with sound as suddenly everyone began trying to talk to each other at the same time. Zuko looked at Iroh in confusion, but his uncle merely kept staring straight forward.

"Silence!" Inquisitor Dali demanded. The room slowly returned to normal, but it still had the occasional murmur. "General Iroh, what is the meaning of this?"

Zuko watched his uncle. He had no idea what was going on, and he knew his uncle didn't either. His uncle hid it well, however. Zuko could tell his uncle was thinking, and thinking fast.

"That would be Captain Gar. As for the meaning, I suggest you let him in." Iroh said finally.

Everyone started talking again, and Zuko leaned over to his uncle. "How do you know it's Captain Gar?"

"He's the only friend I have this close by." Iroh said worriedly.

Everyone watched as the doors opened and Captain Gar was escorted into the chamber. Zuko recognized him as the man his uncle had commandeered the ship from. In front of him, chained and covered with a protective mask, was the Avatar.

"Well done captain, I'll see to it you're handsomely rewarded. Give me the Avatar." Azula said sneering.

"I'm sorry your highness, no." Captain Gar said resolutely.

"What?" Azula said standing.

Captain Gar would not be moved though. "I take orders only from General Iroh. It was at his command that I undertook my mission, and I will deliver the Avatar to him alone."

The murmur that ran through the room was deafening. The inquisitor had to shout for silence for some time before order was restored. "Do you mean captain, that you were operating under General Iroh's orders?"

"Yes sir." Captain Gar insisted. "He took command of my ship and sent me to watch for the Avatar. The general had laid a trap for him and he wanted to see if the Avatar took the bait after he was gone."

"What kind of trap?" The inquisitor asked.

Zuko thought the captain was going to falter when his uncle interrupted. "The Avatar is an airbender." Iroh replied. "I let rumors of an air nomad captive leak out to merchants known for dealing with the Water Tribe. I knew that the Avatar would eventually hear of such rumors and go to investigate. I sent Captain Gar to check the status of my venture while I came here with my nephew. I assume that everything was successful?"

Captain Gar smiled and nodded to the old general. "He came looking just like you suspected general."

The assembly came alive, some cheering Iroh while others were too afraid to speak. Zuko looked at the Avatar. For just a moment, he thought he caught a wink.

Zuko exploded. "Uncle, why didn't you tell me about your plan?" Zuko shouted. His anger seemed to silence the room.

"You had been unsuccessful so far, so I decided to give you some help." Iroh replied calmly with his usual smile.

Zuko could hear chuckles behind him. He knew he was a laughingstock for not having captured the Avatar. He hated the idea of being laughed at, but right now if they were laughing it meant they believed him a failure instead of a traitor.

"Thank you captain; you are dismissed. The record will show that you completed your mission and delivered the Avatar safely to General Iroh. Guards take the Avatar away." The inquisitor commanded. "It would seem, Iroh, that you have some rather compelling proof to show your loyalty at least to Zuko if not to the Fire Lord. There is still however the matter of these allegations leveled at the prince by Admiral Zhao."

"Admiral Zhao was delusional." Zuko snorted. "He unleashed that thing that killed all of our men. He thought he could destroy it by himself. When uncle tried to stop him from unleashing it, he was forced to fight Zhao."

"And your own reported combat with Zhao?" The inquisitor continued.

"I did fight Zhao. Like I said, he was delusional. He thought I was a threat to his plans so he tried to have me killed. Zhao paid pirates to kill me and destroy my ship. I barely survived. He wanted to make sure he captured the Avatar before I did. When I confronted him, he attacked me. I even tried to save him from that monster, but he would not even take my hand." Zuko said as he recounted the battle.

"Lies!" Azula bellowed.

"Actually there are reports from some of the sailors that Prince Zuko tried to save Admiral Zhao." The inquisitor said shuffling through some of his papers. "There are still his allegations that you helped the Avatar escape twice in the guise of the Blue Spirit."

"Like I said, he was delusional. Zhao blamed me for all his failures. The man even burned all of his own boats down while trying to capture the Avatar. He wasn't exactly what I would call competent." Zuko said adding in a short laugh for good measure.

Many people chuckled. The rivalry between Zuko and Zhao was well known and it was very hard to believe that Zhao would blame anyone for his own failures. He hadn't exactly made friends in the military during his rise to power.

"Interesting testimony." The inquisitor said looking around the room. Zuko could feel his gaze boring through him as his eyes passed over him.

"Very well. I will consider this tonight and render my decision in the morning. I will then depart for the capitol with the Avatar." The royal inquisitor announced before standing. Respectfully everyone else stood as well. As members of the royal family Zuko, his sister, and Iroh were the only people here who out ranked the inquisitor, but in such matters the inquisitor still had the final say short of a decree from the Fire Lord.

* * *

Sokka waited on the ship until the captain returned. This was the second most dangerous part of the mission. If the captain betrayed them the Fire Nation would have Aang, and there wouldn't be anything he could do about it. He'd be too busy fighting for his own life.

The captain returned to the small ship and went below.

"He's in." Captain Gar reported. "I'm going to go to my ship and see my crew. If it's all the same to you, I'm going to make sure none of them are in the fight you're about to start."

Sokka nodded and continued putting on his war paint. "Gar, why did you agree to do this? I know why I'm here, but you could have turned the Avatar over to Iroh and then betrayed me."

"Then it would have looked like it had been staged to clear Iroh." Captain Gar said simply. "I owe Iroh my life. I'd gladly risk everything for him."

"Iroh sounds like he's a really great man." Sokka said seriously.

"He is. There are many within our nation that would have rather seen Iroh on the throne than Ozai." Captain Gar said seriously. "Besides, Arnook knew I had other reasons for helping."

"Other reasons?" Sokka asked.

Captain Gar pulled up his sleeve to reveal an ivory bracelet. "I lost my son fighting this war, just like Iroh lost his own. There are many even among the Fire Nation who want to see the bloodshed end. Many who think that the Avatar will be the only one who can stop it."

Sokka nodded. "I'm sorry for what I'm going to have to do then."

Gar shrugged. "The soldiers you face tonight will be doing what they have to do, just like you're doing what you have to do. I've learned not to hold grudges."

Sokka nodded and wished the old captain well before settling down and adjusting his equipment. He had a lot to prepare before tonight. He looked up at the evening sky and could just see the moon starting to rise. It was hard to believe that it had been a month since Yue died. Sokka bowed his head for a moment. "Yue, if things don't go well tonight. I hope I awaken to see you."

* * *

Later that evening, a Fire Nation soldier heard a catapult fire. He ran to the area, but didn't find anything out of the ordinary except for the arm of the trebuchet that they used to hurl burning pitch at incoming vessels swinging back and forth. The catapult had been turned toward the castle, but there was no ammunition missing.

Grunting, the soldier turned the catapult to point back out to sea. "Probably some kids messing around here again."

The soldier didn't see the dark form of the Blue Spirit as it sailed across the full moon on silent wings.

* * *

Sokka landed the glider outside the castle. He had thought about sailing directly in, but decided against it since it might alert the guards, and he couldn't do that until after he had Aang.

Sokka ditched the glider and left the staff Aang carried in a tree above it just as they had planned. Aang would need it for the second part of their plan.

Sokka looked around and then set about scaling the masonry of the outer wall. It was a little known fact that Water Tribe warriors were excellent climbers. After all, when you're accustomed to scaling ice, rough stone is fairly simple by comparison.

Sokka crept patiently along the walls avoiding the sentries. They were very alert and appeared to be nervous. He figured they must be expecting an appearance by the Blue Spirit, and he wasn't about to disappoint them.

Sokka crept along until he found a way down into the inner courtyard. All around him guards paced and he clung to the shadows. He waited impatiently adjusting the mask, broadswords, and his backpack full of surprises, until everything was clear, and then quickly crossed the courtyard. He stopped at the base of one of the inner walls and looked around before beginning to scale the wall. Sokka climbed until he reached a shadowy ledge and then moved along until he found an inner garden.

Sokka slipped into the garden and looked around. High above, a single door opened onto a balcony overlooking the garden. Sokka could hear voices inside.

"I know Zuko is the Blue Spirit, he has to be!" A young girl was shouting.

"There simply isn't enough evidence to prove it your highness." Another voice was saying.

Sokka listened intently as he climbed the wall to the door and slipped inside. He stepped behind a changing wall and peered through the cracks. A cute young black haired girl paced in front of an older man in official robes.

"I'll find the proof!" The young woman ranted.

"Princess Azula, I'm sorry. There simply isn't enough proof that your brother Zuko is the Blue Spirit. While his actions are questionable, we simply cannot convict him of treason based on the testimony of a dead man whose… ahem… stability is in question." The older man said placating the young firebrand.

"I WILL find the proof I'm looking for." Azula insisted.

"Very well highness, but if you have nothing else, I think I shall turn in and I suggest you do the same. We must set out tomorrow for the capitol with the Avatar." The older man said as he yawned and left the young woman.

Sokka nearly gasped as the young woman came toward the changing wall. He quickly slipped around to the front as she stepped behind the wall to change. Sokka stood there mortified as he watched armor and the clothing get draped over the wall. He then stepped back around to the back as she stepped to the front wearing nothing but a towel.

Sokka wasn't normally a pervert, but she was cute and this was one of those stories you could tell your grandkids about. He watched as the girl dipped her hand into a metal tub. The water instantly became steaming hot. She then removed the towel and Sokka got a first hand look at the royal assets as it were. He grinned in amusement and then waited. Finally the girl finished bathing and then toweled off before getting ready for bed. He waited for what seemed like an eternity before creeping across the room to the door into the hallway.

The princess was now asleep and Sokka knew that there weren't any guards posted outside the door after seeing the old man leave. Apparently, all available men were either waiting for the Blue Spirit or guarding the Avatar.

Sokka crept around looking for the stairs that would lead down to the dungeons where they would certainly be holding Aang. Finally locating them, Sokka slipped down, moving through the shadows when necessary, but by now there weren't any people around other than guards on patrol.

When Sokka finally arrived at the dungeons, he found a rather large number of guards there. Apparently the princess wasn't taking any chances. Sokka looked around trying to find some way to distract them without having to fight. Unable to find anything, and hoping that the noise wouldn't reach the upper floors, Sokka stepped out of the shadows.

There were ten of them. Sokka didn't believe they were firebenders, at least he hoped they weren't. These men had the uniforms of enlisted guardsmen. Three of them lowered their spears and shouted as they charged. Sokka lunged under their attack and managed to grab one of the spears. He quickly disarmed the first guard and spun bringing the spear into the stomach of the second.

Blood spattered from the guard's mouth as he fell gurgling and Sokka tried to pretend that it was only a seal he had speared. The third guard raced toward Sokka with his spear out stretched.

Sokka had to admit his charge was as clumsy as his own had been the first time he had ever faced Zuko. Sokka quickly snapped the spear twice just as Zuko had done to him and then grabbed what was left before bonking the guard in the head three times for good measure.

The remaining seven guards raced forward and Sokka pulled the two broadswords out to meet them. He parried the first stab and again spun on his heels bringing his full momentum to bear on the second sword. He had expected the guard to parry the blade, but apparently he wasn't that skilled and Sokka was moving too fast. He would always remember after that day how easily the blade had sliced through the man's neck. Sokka was thankful that the mask obscured his vision enough to keep him from seeing the soldier's head as it rolled off his shoulders. He was thankful that the only warmth he felt on his face was his own sweat instead of the spray of warm blood.

The rest of the guards hesitated seeing two of their number fall so quickly, and in that instant Sokka was among them. Sokka sheathed the two swords into the bodies of the first two guards he encountered as he reached behind his back for the two Fire Nation daggers he carried. In close quarters the guards couldn't bring their larger weapons to bear as easily for fear of striking their comrades while Sokka sliced around him indiscriminately.

By the time Sokka was done, eight of the ten guards lay dead or dying. The remaining two who he had disarmed before hand turned to run. Sokka threw his daggers at the backs of the retreating men to silence them before they could raise the alarm.

Sokka was panting. He had a few cuts from the fight himself, but none of them were major. The young warrior looked around him to make sure all the men were dead before he tore off the mask. He was extremely glad he had opted not to eat anything for a while before starting his mission. Now he heaved as if trying to empty his stomach. The smell of blood assaulted him.

That, little children, is how you defend a country without spilling the blood of its young. Sokka could hear Arnook's words echoing in his mind. Those boys wouldn't be prepared for this, and on the battlefield it would mean their death when they hesitated in front of a soldier. Suddenly, Sokka's playing at war when he was younger sickened him. He had to stop this war. Aang had to succeed. Sokka resolved to keep those boys from having to fight. 

Finally, he managed to get a grip on himself and put the mask back on. These men wouldn't be the only ones that had to die tonight. He started this to keep Katara from feeling guilty about getting Zuko killed. He decided that he was going to finish it so that he could help Arnook put his plan in motion and stop the bloodshed. Sokka quickly searched the bodies for the keys to the cells.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI.**

Sokka moved to the door and peered inside. A dim corridor with several doors greeted him. He gently opened the door and set out to find Aang.

Aang had seen better days when Sokka found him. The boy moved silently up to him, and shook his young friend.

"Sokka?" Aang asked bleary eyed. He was chained between two posts and it looked like he had been beaten. His clothes were torn in several places, and there were bruises across his face where it wasn't covered by the muzzle, including his left eye.

Sokka nodded and quickly set to work on the chains. It took him a moment to find the right key, but he finally got freed Aang.

"Come on Sokka let's go." Aang said excitedly as he turned for the door. It amazed Sokka that Aang could have such a childlike spirit even after he had been beaten.

"Aang, hang on a minute." Sokka said as he grabbed his friend's wrist. "You don't need to look out there. There were some guards."

Aang suddenly had a very sorrowful look on his face. "You had to kill them didn't you?" It wasn't really a question or an accusation, but more like a statement of fact.

"We shouldn't tell Katara." Sokka said sadly.

Aang nodded. For his age, the young monk could possess an almost preternatural wisdom. He guessed it was part of being the Avatar. Sokka wondered how many people the Avatar had been forced to watch die across all his incarnations. The young boy wouldn't even eat meat; the idea of killing another person was unthinkable.

"Let's go." Aang said resolutely.

The two of them left the dungeon and Sokka was surprised that Aang didn't seem to be as moved by the carnage as he had feared. He did stop for a moment as they were leaving and offered a short prayer before bowing to the deceased soldiers. Sokka guessed Aang was resolving to end this war as well.

The two of them quickly retraced their steps through the castle. They quickly found the door Sokka had come through and ducked inside. Sokka quietly closed the door behind him and started to sneak past the sleeping princess when he noticed Aang. Aang had managed to regain some of his youthful excitement and was looking at Azula.

"Aang! Come on!" Sokka whispered furiously.

"We have to raise the guards at some point or the plan won't work." Aang whispered back.

Behind the mask Sokka rolled his eyes as the Avatar, savior of the world, set about looking for something to complete his prank. He quickly found a silky undershirt that obviously belonged to the young princess as a trophy and then moved over to the bed.

Aang slowly lifted the covers getting into the bed beside the soundly sleeping princess and motioned for Sokka to do the same. Sokka sighed. He couldn't help it either, it was just too much fun to pass up.

Sokka slipped into the bed beside the princess and propped his head up on one arm, peering down at the young girls face. Sokka lay there as Aang bent some cold air to blow up under the covers of the bed.

The princess, who was facing Aang, snapped immediately awake at the feel of the cold air and stared directly into the face of the Avatar. She gasped recoiling, stunned at seeing the Avatar next to her in bed, at which point the Avatar pecked her on the lips.

The princess quickly recovered and tried to roll over to the other side of the bed only to find the face of the Blue Spirit mask staring silently back at her. Sokka couldn't remember hearing anything after that, as the blood-curdling scream the princess emitted was sufficient to deafen him and the Avatar for about an hour afterwards.

Sokka rolled as the bed exploded in air and fire. He and Aang raced for the window as fire blazed after them. Sokka jumped for all he was worth feeling the air push him further than he could normally go as Aang sailed along next to him.

He and Aang reached the courtyard, as the entire castle came to life around them. Guards came running, warning horns were being blown, and the sounds of shouting could be heard all around them as fires lit up the night. Sokka abandoned the shadows and stealth as he raced ahead of Aang. Two guards moved to block their path as Sokka fell into the fighting stance he had learned on Kyoshi Island. The first went down swiftly and the second never realized what struck him from behind as he turn to watch the Avatar sail over them.

Sokka ran to keep up with Aang as the young Avatar assisted his speed with a tailwind. The two of them reached the gates and Sokka slowed only to throw the bomb he had brought along for just this type of occasion. If there was anyone in the castle that wasn't awake before, they were now. The force of the explosion shook the ground as the gates collapsed outward. Sokka nodded to Aang and turned to meet the advancing guards.

Aang returned the nod and ran into the night. This was the start of the last, and most dangerous part of their plan.

* * *

Zuko ran through the corridors in the silk trousers he usually slept in. Since the inquisitor had arrived, he had been treated as proper royalty. Zuko hadn't been able to sleep. He figured something like this was going to happen, he just hadn't expected it so quickly.

The guards that had been left to guard Zuko were quickly drafted. The prince knew from experience that some people simply needed someone to follow when crisis struck and it didn't matter who was giving the commands. His orders had been followed without question as soon as the explosion had rung out through the castle. After it was over they might remember that they were supposed to be guarding Zuko to make certain he didn't escape, but for now they were his men.

Zuko ran through the gates with the four firebenders hot on his heels. Once in the courtyard he could see that his Uncle Iroh, who was still dressed, was there with the royal inquisitor. His sister came crashing in behind him wearing nothing but her silk nightshirt.

Zuko shouldn't have been surprised, but still he gaped at what he saw. There in the courtyard fighting the castle guards, moved the Blue Spirit. Azula's eyes moved from the spirit to Zuko and back again. Zuko merely smirked.

The spirit was making quick work of the guards. The two broadswords moved methodically cutting down any that dared get near the gates where Zuko surmised the Avatar had recently escaped. _He's covering his getaway._

Zuko quickly took charge before his sister could get the opportunity. "Move away you idiots!" Zuko bellowed waving his firebenders forward.

More firebenders had arrived from the walls and as the guards fell back from the dancing blades of the Blue Spirit, they surrounded him. Zuko smiled. There were around twelve firebenders in the courtyard including himself and his family. There was no way the Blue Spirit was getting away.

Sokka looked around at the firebenders surrounding him. Sokka had prepared for firebenders, but he simply didn't have enough tricks up his sleeve to stop all of them. Sokka sighed and looked up at the full moon high overhead. The best he could hope for was to make their victory costly and give Aang time to run. _I will be with you soon Yue._

Zuko watched as the firebenders cautiously approached the Blue Spirit. It seemed to hesitate for a moment as it looked to the heavens before it sprang straight towards Zuko.

Zuko launched a stream of fire as the Blue Spirit leaped. The rest of firebenders tried to burn the spirit as well, but the spirit moved faster than they could track. Zuko watched as the spirit pulled something from its back and flung it at Zuko.

The bladder splattered sending smelly goop all over Zuko, Azula, and his Uncle Iroh. Zuko looked down at the oozing stuff when sudden realization struck him as he recognized the smell.

Azula was just pulling back her fist to fire. "NO!" Zuko screamed, tackling his sister to the ground. Zuko moved as his sister struggled beneath him.

"What are you doing?" Azula screeched at him.

"If you try to use your firebending you'll get burned. He's covered us in whale oil." Zuko said as his sister struggled to rise.

Apparently a couple of the other firebenders hadn't been as quick to notice and were now trying desperately to extinguish themselves as the Blue Spirit came in after them with his swords drawn.

Zuko looked up and saw more firebenders preparing to fire as well. These hadn't been touched by the oil, and were ready to roast the Blue Spirit alive. The Blue Spirit turned seeing them as well and once again threw something from his backpack.

Zuko saw the object hurling toward the firebenders and grabbed his sister once again. "GET DOWN!"

Another explosion rocked the courtyard as the firebenders hurled fire toward what turned out to be an explosive charge. Zuko looked up to see three firebenders not moving and two others down for the rest of the fight. Zuko looked over to check on his uncle. Iroh had grabbed the royal inquisitor and had covered him during the explosion. Fortunately, Iroh still had his armor on, but Zuko could see he was clutching at his shoulder, which was bleeding from shrapnel wounds.

* * *

Sokka was sweating. He was out of tricks now and there were still firebenders standing. Worse, more were arriving by the moment. The situation was looking darker every second. Without their fire, he could take them. Their moves were designed to command the elements while his were designed specifically to kill. He simply didn't have anything left to stop them. Sokka prayed Aang made it safely and readied himself for the blast that would claim him as he sheathed his swords.

Sokka had nowhere else to run as the flames roared from the firebenders. The flames engulfed Sokka as he stood there looking up to the full moon. _Finally we'll be together again Yue._ Sokka thought to himself.

He stood there a moment until he realized that he couldn't feel any heat. He looked down to see the flames all around his body, but as the flames died all that was left around him was a soft white glow… like moonlight.

In his mind, Sokka felt as if he could hear a familiar giggle. _Sokka my love, I've never left you._

Sokka was stunned for a moment as he felt the presence leave his mind and the glow faded from around him. He lowered his gaze from the moon to the firebenders who were now looking on him with the terrified expression of someone who has just realized they're facing a creature they can't harm.

Sokka almost wished they could see the smile on his face as he slowly started to advance, pulling his swords.

* * *

Zuko looked at the spirit. He was definitely beginning to wonder if indeed they faced a real man. The spirit pulled out its weapons and charged the remaining firebenders. It began to methodically slice at the firebenders almost playfully. Men ran from the terror in their midst screaming their apologies to the spirit world for their transgressions.

Zuko growled. He didn't know what trick this was, but he was not allowing this to go on any longer. Zuko grabbed a couple of broadswords from a fallen guard. He could hear his uncle behind him crying out for him to wait as he charged the spirit.

Zuko met the spirit in the center of the courtyard. The two crossed their swords, and for the space of a heartbeat the two simply stood looking at each other, measuring. In an instant the two resumed the fight, Zuko against the spirit.The youg princeswept in with his blades as the spirit dodged back. It only took Zuko a moment to realize he was the better with the broadsword. His opponent was a skilled man, but he was definitely a man.

Zuko could hear the soldiers cheering as their leader faced the spirit. The two spun around each other, steel clashing against steel. Zuko would parry and slice while the spirit would stab and evade. The two danced around each other gracefully moving from form to form.

Finally, Zuko got his opportunity and swept his blade quickly upward, knocking one of the swords from the spirit's hands. The sword fell behind the spirit as Zuko moved in for the kill with his other blade, attempting to slice the spirit across his back.

Zuko swung with all of his strength and the world seemed to slow down as the spirit flipped backwards. Zuko watched as his blade moved within less than an inch of the spirit's body as it arced gracefully over his swing. The Fire Prince quickly reversed his motion and tried to follow through with his other blade in a forward slice as the Blue Spirit landed in a handstand, grabbing the hilt of its lost weapon.

As Zuko slashed forward the Blue Spirit once again arced into the air, this time springing over his adversary's blade, heading in the opposite direction. Once again, the young prince came within less than an inch, and caught nothing but air.

Zuko growled in frustration as the spirit landed and spun into a low foot sweep, catching him in the heels. Zuko tumbled backwards as he lost his footing. He landed with a thud and was dazed for a moment as he looked up to see the basket.

It took Zuko a moment to realize what he was looking at, as the basket hung above him suspended by ropes from a huge balloon. Zuko watched as the Avatar peered over the side down at him and tossed the end of a rope down to the spirit, who quickly sheathed his swords and grabbed onto the rope.

"NO!" Zuko yelled, leaping to his feet. He was not loosing the Avatar again.

Zuko ran forward and grabbed onto the rope and found himself facing the Blue Spirit mask as the balloon began to lift off carrying them up and over the wall. Zuko struggled with the rope and with the spirit.

Finally, the Blue Spirit pulled a Fire Nation dagger from behind its belt and drove it into Zuko's shoulder. Pain lanced through Zuko as he lost his grip on the rope and for a moment was suspended only by the grip of the Blue Spirit.

"You can thank Katara for me not killing you." The familiar icy voice said to Zuko as the Blue Spirit released him.

Zuko fell, dagger and all, and once again landed on his back facing upward. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the receding balloon and the Avatar's grinning face waving something silky above his head.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

Zuko stood on the bow of the ship. His arm was in a sling. Uncle Iroh was talking with Commander Hotan and Inquisitor Dali, his arm in a sling as well. "So what was the final count Commander?"

"Twenty one dead." Commander Hotan replied gravely. "I didn't think a twelve year old boy would be so brutal."

"It wasn't the boy." Zuko said not looking at the men. "The Avatar is a monk, he won't even eat meat, much less kill. No, that was all the doing of the Blue Spirit."

"I wonder who this Blue Spirit is?" General Iroh said looking off in the direction the balloon had sailed away.

"The reports are that he was using Earth Kingdom fighting styles." Inquisitor Dali said sagely.

"Yes, but the fish oil is an old Water Tribe tactic." Iroh countered.

"Those explosives are definitely Fire Nation issue." Hotan added.

"Then there was that strange glow…" Iroh started.

"The Blue Spirit is a Fire Nation soldier." Zuko said certainly.

"What makes you say that nephew?" Iroh asked curiously.

"No one else would have reason to disguise himself, or would go to such great lengths to keep us guessing as to who they were. I imagine that is why Zhao jumped to the conclusion that I was the Blue Spirit. It would appear that there are some within the Fire Nation who support the Avatar." Zuko said seriously.

The three men looked at each other uneasily. The crew had nearly finished restocking the ship, and the inquisitor and the commander were preparing to disembark when Azula came onboard. The two older men bowed to the young princess as she walked directly up to Zuko.

"I just want to know one thing." Azula said looking up at Zuko.

"It would be a start." Zuko said acidly.

Azula ignored the barb and pressed on. She looked at the older men and then looked at the deck in front of her.

"When the Blue Spirit hit us with that oil, you stopped me. Why?" Azula said before looking up to see Zuko's reaction.

"You would have been burned otherwise." Zuko said simply.

"What I mean is, why should you care?" Azula said quickly.

Zuko looked at her for a long time before turning away. "Because no matter what happens, you'll always be my little sister."

Azula stood there for a moment before turning on her heels and heading for the dock. Just before she disembarked she stopped, not turning around.

"Zuko."

"What?" Zuko said impatiently.

"Thanks." Azula said before leaving the ship. When she reached the dock she turned around suddenly with her fist in the air. "But you better not think that I'm going to let that stop me if you get in my way while I'm trying to catch the Avatar! You're still a loser!" Azula yelled.

Zuko stepped up to the rail and looked down at his sister. "Well at least I've never let the Avatar steal my underwear!" Zuko shot back.

Zuko dove to the deck to avoid the torrent of flame that struck the side of the ship where he had just been standing. He peeked back over the rail, but Azula was already headed for her ship in a huff. Zuko couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I'll be leaving myself." Inquisitor Dali said slapping Iroh on the good shoulder. "My report to the Fire Lord should clear up the misunderstandings of the northern invasion fleet."

Iroh smiled and nodded as Dali left the ship. Commander Hotan watched him go and then turned to Zuko. "Good luck your highness."

"Thank you, commander." Zuko said cordially.

The commander leaned close to Zuko and nodded with a wink. "There are many commanders who think you'll make a fine Fire Lord. We look forward to your return from exile. We just want you to know, we're all behind you."

Zuko was touched by the man's sentiment. Most everyone had considered finding the Avatar a fool's errand. Now that he had returned, everyone was clambering to get to him first. It was good to have someone expressing such confidence in him. Normally, only his uncle would say something like that.

Zuko smiled. "Again, thank you commander. Time has taught me that it takes more than just one man's effort. I'm glad to know that when the time comes, there will be others there by my side."

The commander seemed to swell, puffing out his chest and nodding. "Very good sir! Until then." With that, the commander disembarked, leaving Zuko to the sea and his search for the Avatar.

* * *

After the ship was gone Commander Hotan watched the sea. It looked like there was a storm brewing. His first officer stepped up to his side. "Did you get a chance to say anything to the prince about the rumors we've been hearing sir? Is he really going to oppose his father?"

Commander Hotan turned to his first officer and nodded. "He said it was going to take all of us when the time comes. Bring me some paper and ink, I need to talk to some old friends of mine."

Elsewhere across the Fire Nation, promotions were handed out. Reassignments were being made. Merchants talked. Soldiers listened. Rumors began to fly like messenger pigeons heading towards their destined recipients. It was a slow way of communicating, but was surprisingly efficient when one considered the fact that the man sending the messages didn't know who would be receiving them.

In the capitol, Ozai looked down from his throne at the scene playing out before him. He was powerful when it came to controlling fire, but had always been limited when it came to controlling the minds of his people. Ozai watched as lords he knew, who always looked nervous or frightened, suddenly took on new confidence. Generals who were always intent on their battle plans started to look at each other in uncertainty, or worse, suspicion.

Ozai was not as skilled in the art of controlling minds as he was in firebending, but he was good enough to see it when it was being done. This was the work of a master; he was certain of it. Ozai looked down from his throne helplessly as Chief Arnook began to bend the world around him.


	9. Bonus Chapter

**Bonus Chapter.**

Zuko walked across the deck of the ship. It had been a few days since they had left Xiamen, but Zuko was still restless. The idea of having to deal with something else now really irked him.

The old man climbed up onto the ship from the small boat that had carried him out to meet them. Zuko looked the old man over. He was obviously an ex-soldier and a firebender.

"What are you doing on my ship?" Zuko said rudely.

"I've come seeking Iroh." The old man replied. His tone implied that pleasantries would have been wasted anyway.

Zuko was about to tell him to get lost when his uncle came onto the deck.

"So, Master Cho, I see you have finally found me." Iroh said dangerously.

"Yes, your long stay in Xiamen finally allowed me to catch up to you my old nemesis." Cho replied. "It's time Iroh. Show me the Blue Dragon Flame."

Zuko perked up immediately. He had heard of this attack. It was supposed to be his uncle's most powerful attack that combined airbending and firebending. Zuko looked at his uncle in anticipation.

Iroh looked on gravely at Master Cho before finally nodding. "Very well. We shall have an Agni Kai this afternoon. I must prepare myself until then."

Cho nodded with a smile and returned to his boat. Zuko followed his uncle into the ship nearly skipping with anticipation. "So you're going to prepare for your Blue Dragon Flame uncle? What type of special preparation does it take? Meditation? Prayers? Where are you going uncle?"

"To the galley." Iroh said simply.

"I thought you said you needed to go prepare yourself? What kind of preparation is that? This is no time to be eating uncle." Zuko scolded.

"On the contrary, it is just the right time. Never go into battle on an empty stomach Prince Zuko." Iroh said sagely.

Zuko sighed and went out onto the deck to await the end of his uncle's pigging out session.

* * *

The entire crew turned out for the battle with the exception of the ship's helmsman, who was stuck steering the ship. Zuko looked around with anticipation. Other firebenders were looking on in interest as well. Many had heard of General Iroh's infamous Blue Dragon Flame, but none of them had ever seen it done.

Master Cho arrived and waited impatiently for Iroh to come on deck. Zuko had to admit that he too was feeling anxious to see the fabled ultimate attack of the Dragon of the West.

Iroh finally arrived and looked determined. Zuko swelled with pride looking at his uncle. He looked grim and ready to face an army. His brow was furrowed in concentration, and Zuko could tell he was 'in the zone'.

The two old men bowed to each other and went into their fighting stances. Everyone around the ship got down in case fire caught them as well. Zuko watched, as Master Cho was the first to attack.

Iroh moved quite gracefully for a man in his later years. His years of dancing and carousing had apparently kept him at least somewhat fit. Zuko was certain he could out maneuver his uncle, but his uncle's mind could run circles around his own. The old general had tactical knowledge it would take Zuko a lifetime to master.

Zuko watched Iroh and noticed quickly that the old general wasn't returning any of his adversary's attacks. He moved, but he did not fire back. He only occasionally used his fire to parry an incoming barrage. Zuko wondered what his uncle was waiting for and surmised that the Blue Dragon attack must require magnificent amounts of control in order to use it effectively.

Master Cho pushed Iroh back slowly but surely until Iroh had his back to the rail of the ship. Cho crowed in victory as he drove forward. "Now show me your attack or DIE Iroh!"

Zuko only caught the smile that crossed the Dragon of the West's face for a brief instant before he nodded. Cho charged throwing all of his strength into a torrent of flame. Iroh merely turned his back to him and grabbed onto the rail of the ship.

Flames roared from Cho's arms and lanced toward Iroh and were answered by another roar, which issued forth from Iroh, or at least his backside.

Zuko watched as the flames coming toward Iroh were reversed into a geyser of blue flame, which caught the stunned Cho square in the chest and sending him flying a good thirty feet over the rail of the ship and into the water beneath.

Zuko could see the sweat on his uncle's face as he held onto the rail of the ship for dear life as the blue flame superheated the metal of the hull. On the bridge, the helmsman looked on in wonder until the wheel suddenly spun as the rudder was pushed to one side, altering their course and sending the navigator flying into the far wall.

Finally, the blue flame mercifully subsided having melted part of the rail and incinerating the back of his uncle's trousers. Iroh stood there in shock with the rest of the crew. Two sea gulls fell lifelessly to the deck.

The smell that then struck the prince brought tears to his one good eye. It took all of Zuko's self control to keep his lunch down. Other crewmembers weren't as lucky. Finally, the crew broke and ran for the side of the ship, not letting little things like the ship's railing or an inability to swim stop them from hurling themselves like lemmings into the welcoming arms of the ocean.

Zuko coughed and tried to keep from passing out. He walked over to his uncle who was panting heavily. "I though… you told me… firebending… comes from… the breath… uncle." Zuko managed to gasp before his world went dark and he welcomed sweet unconsciousness.


End file.
